Grinlok
| notes = }} The Grinlok is lever-action rifle that serves as the Grineer equivalent to the Latron. It trades out magazine size and rate of fire for higher overall damage, so players must make every shot count. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. ;Advantages *Little to no vertical recoil. *Very small spread. *Fairly high damage. *Very high status chance. *Low Zoom makes it easier to use at close range. *Very good ammo efficiency as it draws from the rifle ammo pool. *A polarity slot * Compared to the Latron: ** Slightly faster reload time. ** Higher damage. ** Higher status chance. ** Higher critical chance. ;Disadvantages *Requires Mastery Rank 5 to craft. *Small Magazine Size. *Low damage. *Low Zoom makes it ill-suited for long range. * Compared to the Latron: ** Slower Rate of Fire ** Smaller Magazine * Blueprint can only be obtained through Clan research. * Requires a Forma to craft. Acquisition Detonite Injector Research is required before this weapon can be researched. The weapon can also be purchased for . The base research requirements below are the lowest denomination for Ghost tier. For bigger tiers, multiply the requirements by 3, 10, 30, and 100 for Shadow, Storm, Mountain and Moon tier respectively. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * While it is similar to the Latron, it comes with a lower magazine capacity and slower rate of fire, making it more punishing for missed shots. Focus on aiming at heads or weakspots. * With maxed Hammer Shot, Rifle Aptitude, Malignant Force, and High Voltage, the Grinlok can achieve a 35%*(1+0.15+0.4+0.6+0.6)=96.25% status chance. This can be further increased using Split Chamber, with which the gun can achieve a Status Chance of: 0.9625*(1-0.9625*0.9) = ~99.5%. * Shred is a recommended mod if the user prefers crowd control, increasing its slow rate of fire while piercing large groups with ease. Notes * Oftentimes the Grinlok flings the enemy around on a lethal shot. * The Grinlok's focus is both on Impact and Slash damage, making it generally effective at dealing against the Corpus and the Infested. *The Grinlok appears to have a "dud round" in every other magazine - while almost all shots are accurate, there appear to be at least several instances where a bullet will land quite far from the crosshair. Trivia * Despite the trigger type being listed as semi-auto, the Grinlok is described as being a lever-action repeating rifle. * The News tab in the UI mistakenly referred to this gun as Grinlo'c'k. * The weapon's name may be a combination/corruption of "Grineer" and "Flintlock", the latter of which was an early firing mechanism in guns used in the in the 17th, 18th, and 19th centuries. ** Despite the unusual combination of technologies mentioned, a lever-action flintlock rifle did exist in real life. Media Grinlock original look and original stats.jpg|Original look and stats of Grinlok Grinlock Color.jpg|Grinlok color Grinlock polarity.jpg|Default Grinlok polarity placement Grinlock codex.jpg|Grinlok on codex Grinlockreload.gif|Grinlok Fire Rate and Reload Animation Tenno Reinforcements - Grinlok A Hunt in Warframe Ambula's death by Grinlok Warframe Grinlok A Gay Guy Reviews Grinlok, Kinda Like Starbucks See also *Marelok, the pistol counterpart. de:Grinlok Category:Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Rifles Category:Research